runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Ninja Update – Return of the Wildywyrm
The Wildywyrm is back! Lured by the deaths of her new lava strykewyrm cousins or summoned from the depths by JMods, the Wildywyrm is a hard target for level 94 Slayers. Wyrm slaying can yield all-new weapon modifications, used in the creation of level 85 weapons with unique mechanics and special attacks. There are high-level ashes and food items to be looted, too. Read on for more information. ---- Conquer a Wyrm Lava strykewyrms now roam the Wilderness, south of the Lava Maze. These beasts are assigned as Slayer targets by Kuradal or Movran, but can be fought off-assignment too – just make sure you've the 94 Slayer needed to kill them! They're formidable foes, fighting with all three combat styles and deadly AoE attacks, so come packing the best gear you can afford to risk. Each time a lava strykewyrm dies, there's a small chance that the legendary Wildywyrm herself will emerge. Larger and far more deadly than her kin, you'll need a team to take her down. Look out for global announcements to find out when the Wildywyrm spawns, then head over and help out. Note that JMods have the ability to spawn the Wildywyrm, should they wish – watch out for her at JMod-led events! ---- Rewards Lava strykewyrms and the Wildywyrm can drop some highly lucrative loot. Note that while the Wildywyrm doesn't drop anything that the lava strykewyrms don't, she has a better chance to drop rarer rewards, and everyone who participates in her demise gets their own drops. Three new weapons modifications are the big draw here. These items can be used to upgrade commonly used weapons into mighty level 85 weapons with unique special attacks: * : this searing scourge is made by combining a wyrm spike with an abyssal whip (or vine whip/whip vine). It special attack drags your target toward you – across any obstacle that doesn't block range. We're looking forward to the wicked tactics you devise for this! * : combine a wyrm heart with a staff of light and get this malign magical weapon. It has all the benefits of a staff of light with level 85 stats, plus a special attack that absorbs and reflects 25% of incoming damage for 20 seconds. * : the result of a wyrm scalp and dark bow combined, the strykebow is a real master's weapon. It has a passive ability to store up damage received and release it in an extra attack with every 5 auto-attacks or 15 abilities you fire off. Plus, there's a special attack which increases and unleashes the bow's stored damage as a quick damage-over-time effect. These three weapons have a new degrade mechanic, too. Each lasts for 10 hours of combat, and is destroyed when it degrades fully, returning the spike, heart or scalp to you. You can repair one of these weapons by using its base item on it (which repairs it by 20% for the whip and bow, and 50% for the staff). Alternatively, create a new one when it is destroyed, using the returned modification item on another weapon. As well as the weapon modifications, the wyrms can also drop the following: * give the best Prayer XP of any ashes in-game – only a little less than burying frost dragon bones. These are a guaranteed drop, so Wildywyrm hunting should always be a profitable endeavour. * heal up to 2475 life points in combat and up to 2800 out, and will protect an additional item on death for 1 minute (although not more than the five-item maximum). ---- Enjoy! Have fun wyrm hunting in the Wilderness. Let us know how you get on over on the forums! The RuneScape Ninja Team ---- In Other News *'Prifddinas pickpocketing' has been rebalanced to be more profitable: *There is now a greater chance of receiving items – including three times the chance to get charms from Amlodd elves. *Some less-valuable rewards – such as cups of tea – have been removed. *More items are now given in noted form. *Show your support for your favourite RuneLabs ideas. This month, we're looking for small-sized projects or lower – think Harbingers of Tuska, Skillchompas or Let Them Eat Pie. Read the patch notes for other updates released today.